This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies and more particularly to connector assemblies which are removably secured to a supporting chassis and the like. More specifically, the invention also relates to deflectable clip elements for thus removably securing a connector assembly.
Electrical connector assemblies adapted to provide for large numbers of electrical connections are well-known and are widely employed in the electronics and communications arts. Typically, a connector assembly comprises a socket subassembly affixed to a chassis or other mounting panel, which socket subassembly in turn comprises a plurality of electrical terminals extending therefrom, each provided with a individual terminal socket and a housing for carrying the terminals. The connector assembly further comprises a plug adapted to mate with the socket assembly for completing electrical connections between a cable and the electrical terminals. In the past, the connector socket housing has been affixed to its supporting mounting by fastening means such as clips retained by screws, for example, which more or less permanently retained the housing in place. The obvious disadvantage of such a mounting arrangement is that the socket housing is not quickly removable and replaceable. Screws may be dropped and lost and, in any event, initial installation, replacement, and repair were time-consuming and therefore costly.
One arrangement for alleviating the connect and disconnect problem of the socket housing is described in the patent of E. Kirby, No. 3,824,552 issued July 16, 1974, and provides for the mounting of the socket housing by snap-in action. Two spring clips are permanently secured to opposite ends of the housing, which clips have outwardly extending blades adapted for insertion in the access aperture of the mounting plate of the chassis or panel. The blades of the clips are provided with shoulders extending from a neck portion thereof, which shoulders are adapted to engage the under or opposite surface of the mounting plate when the clips are snapped into place by spring action. The spring action of the clips permits insertion in the plate aperture by manually deflecting the clip blades inwardly, which blades, upon release restore outwardly to engage the mounting plate surface. The housing is removed by again deflecting the clip blades inwardly to free the blade shoulders from engagement with the mounting plate. Manifestly, to ensure a firm and positive seating of the socket housing, the dimensions of the clip are determined by, and conditioned upon, the thickness of the mounting plate. Thus, the distance from the clip blade shoulders to the mounting flange of the socket housing must be the same as, or very closely approximate, the mounting plate thickness, or the blade shoulders of a clip will fail to engage the plate surface. If the shoulder-to-mounting dimension is too large, the shoulders will fail to contact the plate surface, and the housing will be only loosely retained. On the other hand, if that dimension is too small, the clip shoulders will be prevented from engaging the plate surface and the housing will not be locked in place.
In an ideal case where uniformity in the thickness of the mounting plates could be ensured, the dimension disparity problem pointed out in the foregoing need not arise. In practice, however, it has been found that mounting plate thickness may vary from installation to installation even where a given thickness is specifically prescribed due to the thickness tolerance permitted. As a result, considerable difficulty has been encountered in adapting a standard socket housing and mounting clip assembly for general use in a wide range of chassis or panel applications even where the plate thickness is also standardized. Incomplete engagement of the clip shoulders has resulted, for example, in a loose mounting and rocking of the socket housing on a mounting plate and even complete dislodgement of the socket housing assembly when a mated plug assembly is withdrawn. In mobile installations and the like, vibration of the entire connector assembly in its mounting plate is another undesirable consequence of a defective mounting clip fit.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to ensure a rigid and positive locking of a connector socket housing on its supporting mounting plate within a reasonable range of plate thickness variations while maintaining the housing quickly removable and replaceable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a connector assembly quick-connect mounting clip adapted to accommodate a reasonable range of mounting plate thickness variations.
Still another object of this invention is an improvement in a quick-connect electrical connector assembly over those hitherto known which facilitates insertion and removal of the socket housing from its mounting plate and yet ensures positive locking of the housing in place.